The present novel concept broadly relates to the art of data sensing and communication systems and, more particularly, to a system and method for sensing an input or property of an associated structural member and communicating a signal substantially corresponding to the sensed input using electromagnetic carrier wave modulation.
The subject system and method are amenable to broad use in a wide variety of applications and environments. One example of a suitable application is the use of the subject system and method on and with an associated fluid suspension member, such as an air spring of a vehicle, for example. The subject system and method will be discussed in detail hereinafter with specific reference to use on such an associated fluid suspension member. However, it is to be specifically understood that the subject system and method are capable of broader application and are not intended to be limited to this specific example of a suitable application.
A variety of well known and commonly used devices have been employed to measure or otherwise determine data associated with inputs and/or properties of an associated structural member. Such devices include ultrasonic height sensors, accelerometers, temperature probes or thermocouples, and/or pressure transducers, for example. Such devices, however, suffer from numerous disadvantages and problems which can, under some conditions, undesirably limit the use and application thereof. These disadvantages are particularly salient in certain applications and in use on or with certain structural arrangements, such as arrangements that include relative movement between two components thereof, for example. This is particularly true where one of the components is considered to be a fixed component with the other components moving relative thereto.
One example of such an arrangement can be found in the suspension system of a vehicle. In this example, a chassis member or body panel is considered to be the fixed member and a wheel-supporting structure acts as the moving component. Generally, it is desirable to mount devices for measuring or sensing properties of the suspension system and/or components thereof on or along the fixed member rather than on the moving component. This can result in the availability of more mounting options and often promotes simpler installation of the device on the vehicle. Additionally, mounting the sensing or measuring device on the fixed component allows the attendant wires for electrical power and signal communication to be more easily run and affixed along the frame or body of the vehicle.
In light of the foregoing and other possible reasons, the mounting of sensing and/or measuring devices on members of the suspension system that move relative to the fixed component is generally avoided, except where other alternatives are deemed undesirable or are otherwise unavailable. In such excepted cases, the device is mounted on the moving component and the wires thereof are typically secured along the moving component with a strain relief or other suitable arrangement formed or provided between the fixed and moving components. One example of such a sensing application involves measuring the instantaneous acceleration of the moving component in substantially real time. Such instantaneous acceleration might be sensed and processed that another component, such as a damping member, for example, can be adjusted to offset the acceleration.
While acceleration can be measured in different ways using various components and/or calculations, the use of an accelerometer can provide suitably accurate data or other output signals in substantially real time. Additionally, accelerometers are compact, relatively inexpensive and are normally substantially robust. As such, using an accelerometer is often a preferred method of measuring the acceleration on a wheel or suspension member of a vehicle. Unfortunately, known accelerometers normally include one or more wires to power the sensor and communicate signals and/or data. As such, the wires must be run from the frame or body of the vehicle to the accelerometer with at least a portion of the wire being flexed therebetween as the components move relative to one another. This repeated flexing can undesirably result in breakage due to wire fatigue and/or other problems. What's more, the wire is often undesirably exposed to environmental conditions and contaminants, such as dirt, water and salt, for example. This can undesirably lead to degradation of the wire and/or insulation which can accelerate wire fatigue and breakage. Additionally, the wire is subject to impacts from road debris, which can damage the wire and/or its connection to the sensor.
Accordingly, it is believed desirable to develop a sensing and communication device, system and method to overcome these and other problems and disadvantages.